Kirby and the Celestial War
Planet Popstar is caught in a crossfire! The forces of the Rayons, a group of black hole deities led by Lady Singulon, have launched an attack on the Guardians of Celeste, six star guardians native to Popstar. Kirby must set aside differences and history as he teams up with old enemies to collect the Shrines of Celeste from the Guardians in order to save his home. Characters Main Characters The Guardians Rayons Worlds Snow Cone Point The first world revolves around Dedede plowing through the land to claim the Ice Shrine from Polarian. The player can inhale, swallow, or spit Rayons hoping to slow Dedede down, as well as use his signature hammer to open hidden paths and crush his foes. Certain Rayons, if countered, can power up Dedede’s hammer with ice. Flambé Point The second world focuses on Bandana Dee’s struggle to claim the Flare Shrine from Ursus. The player can nimbly wield Bandana Dee’s spear as well as magic beams from the spearhead. If timed right, countering certain Rayons’ attacks can power up his spear with fire. Blackberry Point The third world highlights Meta Knight’s quest to claim the Lunar Shrine from Lupae. The player can slash their way through hordes of Rayons and teleport using the Dimensional Cape. If timed right, countering certain Rayons’ attacks can infuse Galaxia with dark power. Lolly Poppy Point The fourth world displays the traditional brightness of Kirby as he journeys to claim the Nova Shrine from Croxan. Traditional physics like inhaling and swallowing reappear after playing as the villains of old. Certain Rayons grant a random copy ability if Kirby swallows them. Merengue Point The fifth world shows Marx’s ambitious side as he fights to claim the Sky Shrine from Leebre. Master his wild abilities and discover a hidden beast in this boss. If timed right, countering certain Rayons’ attacks can temporarily activate Marx’s Soul form. Rings of Popstar The sixth world is a fast-paced chase around Popstar’s rings to pin down Helios and the Daylight Shrine. Marx, Meta Knight, and Kirby team up to chase down the final Guardian, training the player to quickly activate Friend Abilities in order for Popstar to be saved. If playing as Kirby, certain Rayons grant the Fire, Spark, Ice, Tornado, or Water copy abilities at random. Regional Friend Abilities *Marx shares Laser ability with Kirby, imbues Galaxia with electricity *Meta Knight shares Sword ability with Kirby, temporarily activates Marx’s Soul form *Kirby imbues Galaxia with whatever property his copy ability has, imbues Marx with whatever property his copy ability has Singularity Showdown The seventh world takes the fight to Singulon’s forces. Kirby, Dedede, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, and Marx infiltrate her warships to shut down her threat to Popstar. Quickly summoning Friend Abilities are key to defeating Singulon and her forces, and every second can determine victory... or defeat. Regional Friend Abilities *Dedede shares Hammer ability, imbues Marx, Bandana Dee’s spear, and/or Galaxia with ice *Bandana Dee shares Spear ability, imbues Marx, Galaxia, and/or Dedede’s hammer with fire *Meta Knight shares Sword ability, imbues Marx, Bandana Dee’s spear, and/or Dedede’s hammer with dark power *Kirby shares whatever property his current ability has with Marx, Galaxia, Bandana Dee’s spear, and/or Dedede’s hammer *Marx shares Laser ability, imbues Dedede’s hammer, Bandana Dee’s spear, and/or Galaxia with electricity Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Content (Aryafire1)